


Monster

by ThatOneNerdGirl



Series: Mutli-Ship Marvel Drabbles [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNerdGirl/pseuds/ThatOneNerdGirl
Summary: Tony could hardly even look at himself in the mirror. On what was supposed to be the best day of his life, he was facing off with one of his most charming demons.When did he become such a monster?





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm starting this with an apology. This isn't very light, very angsty, and I'm sorry for Tony Fans (I am one) but Tony is the bad guy. 
> 
> Based on a prompt of "You make me want things I can't have." 
> 
> This is in no way connected to Yes (To Together.) If you absolutely wanted to read them together, go right ahead, but other than that nope. 
> 
> Unbeta'd as usual, let me know of any glaring mistakes, please. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!!

It was his goddamn wedding day. Yet here he was, standing in front of a villain. A villain, who was not actually trying to thwart his wedding. Not in the typical way, anyway.

Victor was standing by the dresser, picking at the small plate of food Pepper had left for him while he got ready. On his wedding day.

"You don't have to do this," Tony shivered at the voice. Goddamn Victor and his goddamn bedroom voice. This was not fair. None of this was fair. The whole situation was fucked.

His own fault, really. He was the one who fell into bed with Victor von Doom, while still being engaged to be married. He could see Pepper now, scrambling to cover the mess of PR.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Tony asked, crossing his arms over his chest, eyebrow cocked in defiance. Part of him wanted to punch the other man, to just go on with this whole ordeal, but part of him knew that Doom was right.

"Leave with me," Victor shrugged, as if he wasn't ruining the wedding of the century, "I wouldn't let them slander your name too horribly."

"Comforting Vicky, keep talking that way and I just might take you up on the offer."

The scariest part was that part of him desperately wanted to, wanted to take the offer and leave this all behind. He and Steve were amazing, they were good together, but there was hardly a spark beyond the adrenaline of a successful fight. He was tricking himself of he wanted to believe anything beyond that. They got along fine off the field, had only fought three times, argued countless others, but they got along well enough.

They had clicked, at first, wonderfully. It seemed they were almost made for each other. But it was stagnant. Almost no room to grow, met with little desire to expand. Sooner, rather than later, Tony found himself encased in a box, trapped with no wiggle room.

That's when Vic stepped in. At a Children's Gala, of all things.

It was only one night, at first, where Tony actually felt like he could be free, break that box. It had been exhilarating, and had left him hollowed by guilt. Because he had cheated on Steve. He had broken that bond. Granted, it had been dead on his end for a while, but now, now he went and shattered it completely.

Steve hadn't even been mad. Well, no, he had been mad, three punching bags could attest to that, but he was the one who suggested they try fixing it. And Tony agreed.

Yet, he kept falling into bed with Victor. The guilt ate at him, sure, but it was like a drug. It became something he needed, something that had him crawling out of his skin if he didn't get. Made him paranoid, and snappish with Steve. Made him into a monster.

It was the challenge, that kept him coming back. Victor seemed to challenge him in ways that no one else cared to before, forcing him to change his perspective on certain issues. He never forced Tony into any particular way of thinking, only presented his evidence in a way that challenge his own ideals. It was all part of what drew him to the leader, like some kind of fucked up moth to a demonic flame.

"I can't leave, Vic," Tony sighed, ignoring the way his heart thundered in his chest as Victor approached him.

"It's a shame," A hand was trailing down his face in a mockingly gentle caress. It was never gentle. This thing between them? Almost always Tony had to hide bruises on his thighs, his neck, chest littered with marks. They had long since faded, and Tony found himself almost yearning for those little spots of remembrance, those reminders.

Doom leaned in close, pressing his lips to Tony's cheek when one confused tear broke from his eye. Tony resisted the urge to turn, to take this so much further. To ruin this room, his tux, ruin his life. _God,_  he wanted, and that was the most horrifying part.

"You make me want things I can't have." Tony whispered, missing the way Doom smirked at the comment, turning away and facing the vanity.

He ignored the way his chest hollowed when the door closed, tried his best to shut out the thoughts racing around his head. What a monster he was, he thought as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! It was refreshing, to write something darker. I love Vic, I love the admiration he has in the comics, so I kinda exploited it. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought! Comments and Kudos are amazing and make my heart happy to see!! 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr [@nerdowritesthings!](nerdowritesthings.tumblr.com)


End file.
